deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ixxik
Gallery |status = Defeated by Tyrantrum}} Ixxik was a past Warbeast in Perim, and he lived in the jungle that would later became the desert are home to the Mipedians today. He may looked like a wild beast, but he can actually speak by his own choice. But like other wild animals, Ixxik was competing for territory and food just to survive in his jungle home. Ixxik was able to mastered both air and earth attacks, which makes him a hard opponent to defeat. Code Master Hotekk had scanned Ixxik before his match against Tom. In fact, Ixxik was able to defeat Tom's Maxxor even with the Xerium Armor. Unlike the other Warbeasts, Ixxik has no reckless, but he did had the ability that lowers your creatures' energy by ten. He is also only the known Warbeast that wasn't elemental like the other Warbeasts so far. Battle vs Tyrantrum (by Red243) Ixxik has been searching for food in the desert, since the danians has stole most of the water from the jungle. He must attack anything to get food, even if he had to risk his life for survival. He keeping walking on the desert for food, until it spotted a Tyrantrum heading towards him. Ixxik must be careful not to let Tyrantrum bite his neck, or it will end his life for good. Tyrantrum was also searching for food, and it plans to kill Ixxik for its meal. Ixxik realize that if he could kill Tyrantrum, he would be able to eat his remains. He tries to shoot iron balls from it's eyes at Tyrantrum, but he dodge the attack and went after Ixxik. Ixxik tried to run as fast as he could, holding to find a place to ambush Tyrantrum, but he realized that this wasn't the jungle he lived anymore. He stopped running and hits Tyrantrum with a Power Pusle attack, but it isn't knocked off. Tyrantrum decided to run towards Ixxik with the intention of biting his neck, but that was what Ixxik was waiting for. He shoots iron balls from eyes at Tyrantrum, hitting it successfully this time. Knowing that his attack actually hurts Tyrantrum, Ixxik was running towards it while his foe was recovering. Then Ixxik bites Tyrantrum in the neck, causing it to roar painfully as Ixxik tries to sink his teeth deeper in Tyrantrum's neck. In quick thinking, Tyrantrum's tail turned into steel and swing its tail at Ixxik's leg, forcing him to let go of Tyrantrum's neck. Ixxik roared in pain as he leg was broken from that Iron Tail attack, prevent him from moving fast. Tyrantrum took advantage of Ixxik being unable to move fast and bite him in the neck, causing his neck to break. With his last breath, Ixxik has died a worst death at the claws of Tyrantrum. Knowing that his opponent was dead, Tyrantrum let go of Ixxik's neck, and roared in victory before feasting on the remains of his fallen foe. Expert's Opinion While Ixxik was powerful, Tyrantrum has a strong defense, with allows it to have enough time to used Iron Tail to hit Ixxik's leg. Tyrantrum's Strong Jaws ability allows it to break Ixxik's neck easily, which is why it had won the battle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Giants Category:Cartoon Warriors